Adagio Sostenuto
by Heimdhal
Summary: Retour aux temps troublés où le Mage Noir est au sommet de sa puissance, quelques mois avant sa chute. Une famille, les Goldman, lutte au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. La jeune Elen Goldman grandira avec cet héritage, ira à Poudlard, rencontrera Harry, Ron et Hermione, de deux ans ses cadets. Elle apprendra à aimer malgré la nouvelle guerre, malgré la haine, malgré la nuit.


Un réel imaginaire ou Adagio Sostenuto

Chapitre 1.

Ceux qui restent.

En cette chaude nuit de fin juillet, quelque part dans la petite banlieue d'Oxford, régnait dans la maison de Monsieur et Madame Goldman une inhabituelle atmosphère de joie et de détente . Pour un temps éloignée de ces temps troublés où le puissant mage noir Voldemort semait la terreur dans toute l'Angleterre, et même au-delà, la famille Goldman s'était rassemblée chez Bernard et Violette, les grands parents. Avec ses huit membres, elle faisait partie des famille nombreuses qui s'étaient engagée dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Enfin, seuls les cinq adultes, à savoir Bernard, Violette, leurs deux enfants Émilie et Richard, ainsi qu'Isabelle, la femme de ce dernier, avaient leur place au sein de l'Ordre. Malgré leur bonne volonté, Lana, Jeanne (les enfants de Richard et Isabelle) et Elen (la fille d'Émilie) âgées respectivement de un, six et trois ans, ne pouvaient rien contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, mis à part se languir de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où elles apprendront à se servir de la magie.

Richard Goldman, jeune homme grand aux cheveux bruns, sortit de la maison, sa fille Lana sur les épaules et tenant sa nièce Elen par la main. Les deux enfants avaient eu une soudaine envie de sortir se promener dans le jardin public de l'autre côté de la rue. Richard apprécia ce moment de calme, regardant sereinement Elen avancer de sa démarche maladroite. Ils firent un tour du parc, puis l'adulte décida de s'asseoir un instant sur un banc. Elen grimpa tant bien que mal à coté de lui et sourit à Lana, qui était sur les genoux de son père.

Soudain, un cri déchira le calme nocturne. Le cœur de Richard fit un bond, la peur lui serra les entrailles, et il fut assaillit par cette pensée qui le poursuivait depuis que lui et ses proches s'étaient déclarés ennemis du Mage Noir.

_Non...Pas nous... Non..._ Il attrapa précipitamment Lana et Elen dans ses bras et courut vers l'endroit d'où provenait à présent de brèves mais nombreuses explosions. Les trois Goldman atteignirent l'entrée du parc. Les cris et les détonations avaient cessé. Richard s'arrêta et se cacha dans l'ombre avec les deux enfants silencieux. Le souffle de l'homme s'accéléra sous l'angoisse. Il savait que les bruits étaient venus de sa maison. De même, il était sûr qu'ils étaient ceux d'une lutte, de sortilèges jaillissant de baguettes magiques.

A la lumière des lampadaires, Richard vit sortir des ombres de la maison. Au total, une quinzaine de silhouettes noires encapuchonnées se rassemblèrent autours d'un homme, qui leva sa baguette. Aussitôt, une lumière verdâtre s'éleva lentement vers le ciel. Une immense tête de mort, avec un serpent sortant de la bouche se dessina entre les étoiles. Un instant plus tard, les silhouettes avaient disparu.

Richard avait l'esprit paralysé, il respirait difficilement. Il fixa d'un regard vide la marque tant redoutée qui planait à présent au-dessus de la maison de son enfance. Un mouvement d'Elen le sortit de sa torpeur. Ses pensées, comme libérées de l'enclos de la stupeur, galopèrent dans sa tête. Voldemort et mangemorts ont attaqué la famille. Maison silencieuse. Marque des ténèbres. Mort. Lana et Elen. Les emmener loin. Richard pivota sur lui même, et tous trois se retrouvèrent face à une grande bibliothèque, en plein cœur de Londres. Une voiture tournait au coin de la rue où se trouvait une cabine téléphonique rouge. Tout était désert. Posant Elen à terre, son oncle lui prit la main et s'avança vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

-_Alohomora, _murmura-t-il, la baguette pointée vers la porte. Ils entrèrent et, après avoir prit le soin de refermé la porte derrière eux, ils se dirigèrent vers la section des archives, éclairés par la baguette du sorcier. Ils longèrent de nombreux rayons avant d'arriver dans le coin le plus poussiéreux de la bibliothèque. Là se trouvaient de vieux ouvrages ouverts sur de petites tables. Richard se dirigea vers la troisième à sa droite, sous une fenêtre, et se pencha sur un ancien manuscrit, qui semblait être le plus miteux de tous, couvert d'une écriture fine et penchée. Ses mains tremblaient sur les feuilles pour arriver à la page quarante-deux. Il lu la dernière phrase. « _Aux lieux tranquilles où mon cœur te souhaitait, je respirais un éternel été_ ».

Tenant fermement les enfants, le sorcier fut comme aspiré par le livre, et atterrit dans un long couloir. Il ouvrit la première porte à gauche, et pénétra dans une grande salle à manger illuminée par un feu de cheminée. Au bout de l'immense table de bois, une bougie éclairait le visage gris d'un jeune homme.

-Remus... murmura Richard.

Remus Lupin ne faisait pas parti de ceux que Richard espérait trouver en venant au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Bien que particulièrement mature, Lupin était un des membres les plus jeunes de l'Ordre.

-Il n'y a que toi ici? demanda péniblement Richard.

-Non, James et Peter sont dans une chambre, ils attendent Dumbledore, il doit bientôt arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Lupin se leva, son visage fatigué tendu par l'inquiétude.

-Dumbledore? Il va venir? Quand?

-Il a été retenu au ministère, il ne va pas tarder. Rick, pourquoi Elen et Lana sont avec toi? Je te croyais en repos chez tes parents...

Soudain Richard s'effondra. Il éclata en sanglots sur une chaise. Remus se précipita vers lui, prit maladroitement les deux petites filles. Elles étaient toujours aussi sages, comme si elles mesuraient la gravité de la situation et qu'elles jugeaient bon de se faire discrètes. Alors que le jeune homme se trouvait désemparé et totalement déstabilisé par la situation, James et Peter entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Dumbledore est-il... commença ce dernier, mais il s'interrompit en voyant Richard effondré et James porter secours à son ami en lui prenant Lana.

-Richard... dit Remus en s'asseyant en face de lui, tenant Elen dans ses bras.

Se battant contre les larmes et le désespoir, l'oncle de la petite fille articula :

-Voldemort. Venu cette nuit. Je crois que... Qu'il les a tué. Je n'ai pas voulu aller voir, avec Elen et Lana. Isabelle, Emily, Jeanne, mes parents... Six, contre une quinzaine de Mangemorts... Je dois y retourner!

Dans l'esprit confus et perdu du sorcier, cette idée dévorante était la seule qui le raccrochait encore au présent. Il devait aller les voir. Retourner chez lui, être sûr. La douleur qu'il ressentait lui ôtait tout espoir d'être en plein cauchemar. La vue brouillée par les larmes qu'il ne retenait plus, les pensées embrumées, Richard sentit soudain une pression douce sur l'épaule. Il leva les yeux en se retournant, et reconnu la haute silhouette et la barbe blanche d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Allons-y, déclara le mage en le regardant. James, vous vouliez me voir pour votre gardien...

-Oui, j'ai changé d'avis, répondit précipitamment le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

-Nous verrons cela un autre jour. Voulez-vous bien rester ici, avec les enfants? Peter, restez aussi je vous prie et Remus, pourriez-vous nous accompagner?

Celui-ci s'empressa de confier Elen à Peter, lequel n'avait pas encore tout compris à la situation, et suivi les deux sorciers dans le couloir, puis dans un salon où trônait sur une table un exemplaire d' _Histoire de la magie_ de Bathilda Tourdesac. Le directeur de Poudlard l'ouvrit à la page 4, toucha le poignet des deux sorciers et lut la première phrase : « Le mystère de l'amour est plus grand que le mystère de la mort ».

Aussitôt Richard se retrouva à nouveau dans les rayons de la grande bibliothèque, mais cette fois-ci accompagné de deux sorciers qui marchaient vivement dans les rayons, le bruit de leurs pas résonnant dans le silence des livres. Ils arrivèrent tout trois dehors, et Richard transplana en même temps que Dumbledore et Lupin. Les trois sorciers arrivèrent devant la maison noire et silencieuse de la famille Goldman.

Pas tout à fait silencieuse, car un chuchotement de conversation provenait d'un groupe se tenant dans l'allée menant à la villa. La tête de mort verte avait disparue.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers le groupe des sorciers du ministère de la magie, des aurors, pour la plupart. Kingsley Shacklebolt, suivi de Maugrey Fol Œil, s'approcha de Dumbledore.

-Nous nous préparions à entrer. Comment avez vous su?

-Richard est venu nous chercher.

-Richard Goldman?

Celui-ci sortit de l'ombre, s'approcha vers Kingsley, et sentit la tristesse et l'empathie dans ses yeux sombres.

-Nous allons entrer, répéta doucement l'auror de sa voix profonde.

-Je viens avec vous, dit Richard.

-D'accord. Nous ne sommes que cinq aurors. Vous ne serez pas de trop.

Au moment où tous passaient le seuil, Kingsley arrêta Lupin.

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir venir?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air déterminé et entra, suivi de l'auror.

Le groupe se sépara en silence pour fouiller la maison faiblement éclairée par les baguettes magiques. Remus suivit Maugrey Fol Œil à l'étage. Pénétrant dans une chambre, il ne pu retenir un hoquet d'horreur. Étendue au sol, les bras en croix, Violette Goldman avait le regard vide de toute vie. Détachant avec difficulté ses yeux de la vieille femme, il vit Maugrey soulever une couverture du lit, pour découvrir le corps sans vie d'une enfant de six ans, recroquevillée entre les draps. A ce moment-là, un cri déchirant s'éleva du rez-de-chaussé, et Remus se hâta dans les escaliers, loin du triste spectacle.

Richard Goldman était agenouillé près du corps de sa femme, pleurant sans retenue.

-Violette et la petite sont là-haut, et les autres sont ici, murmura Maugrey, qui venait de descendre, à Dumbledore et Kingsley.

-Oui, répondit ce dernier, ils sont descendu se battre. Violette est certainement restée là-haut pour protéger Jeanne.

Il s'approcha alors de Richard qui sanglotait recroquevillé sur le canapé du salon.

-Rick... On va s'occuper de tout. Rentre au quartier général et repose-toi. Je passerai demain.

-Non... Je veux rester ici, avec eux. Je veux mourir.

Lupin s'était approché d'eux :

-Que deviendraient Lana et Elen?

A la pensée des deux seuls membres de sa famille encore en vie, Richard sentit une vague de force en lui. Il hocha la tête et sortit lentement de la maison avec Remus.

-Ainsi il ne reste que trois Goldman..., dit Kingsley à Dumbledore, en regardant Remus et Richard transplaner.

-C'est une perte immense pour nous tous, murmura le mage. Puis-je vous laisser vous occuper seul de tout ceci?

-Je vous en prie.

Kingsley leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. Il crut voir une larme perler à ses yeux bleus, avant de le regarder partir et transplaner.

Je ne suis pas sure de continuer cette fic. Elle me plaisait bien avant, mais c'était il y a trois ans... Elen a grandi dans ma tête, mais sur le papier elle est restée une enfant. Alors peut-être vais-je placer mes histoire vers un autre personnage! En attendant je laisse quand même ici une petite trace de ce que fut Adagio Sostenuto, fic morte-née...

Musiques écoutées pendant l'écriture : TOTO, bande son de LOST (en particulier theme _Life and Death _), Pink Floyd (_Us and them_).

Livres : _Les mots_, JP Sartre; _Chagrin d'école_, D. Pennac.


End file.
